Hechizo Infernal
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Allí, en el centro de la habitación, se estaba abriendo una puerta bordeada de una luz siniestramente blanca pura, y de esa puerta emergió un pie y posteriormente un hombre de estatura promedio, pero eso era lo único promedio de él porque todo lo demás parecía… sobrenatural.


Hechizo Infernal.

Ah, Halloween… En algunas partes del mundo era una de las fechas festivas más importantes, en otras quedaba como un simple día donde pasaban películas sobre brujas y demás cosas, pero para la ciudad de Karakura, esta celebración era tomada como una simple excusa para que las chicas usen trajes sexys y los chicos organicen juegos tontos para probar quién era el más valiente.

Kurosaki Karin no le daba mayor importancia a la fecha, pero ese año en particular su hermana gemela se había puesto más mandona e insistente que en otros años y la obligó a vestir un estúpido disfraz de novia fantasma o cómo le llamen, que consistía en un estúpido vestido blanco destrozado, un velo desgarrado y flores marchitas. También venía con maquillaje incluido pero ahí sí que trazó la línea y no permitió a Yuzu hacerle más que un peinado de apariencia andrajosa.

Fue bufando que salió a una fiesta con su hermana y sus amigos, teniendo que soportar todas las miradas de los pervertidos. Tuvo que golpear a sus cuatro amigos idiotas para que dejaran de babear sobre ella y en cambio se dedicaran a hacer la única razón por la que Halloween no le era completamente desagradable: los desafíos a su valentía.

La tradición empezó con el típico reto de pasar la noche en el cementerio, luego ir a comprobar una leyenda urbana en los pasillos nocturnos de su escuela, y el año pasado habían hecho un estúpido intento de hacer un pacto con el diablo dibujando una de esas estrellas raras y citando el hechizo de un viejo libro de la biblioteca. Obviamente todo era una gran tontería, pero sus amigos siempre terminaban huyendo por el miedo y al final Karin era la única que cumplía hasta el final los desafíos, así que ese año planeaba que no fuera la excepción a su racha ininterrumpida, con o sin estúpido vestido.

Se frotó los brazos mientras subía a la camioneta que habían rentado sus amigos para ir a su lugar de prueba de este año, sintiendo los copos de nieve mezclarse con su velo blanco puro. ¿Nieve en octubre? Seh, raro, ya lo sabía. Todo ese año en Karakura había sido una rareza climática. Cada día, desde el primero de noviembre del año pasado, una suave nevada había estado cayendo constantemente sobre las cabezas de los pobladores, solo aumentando su densidad en invierno y siendo aún más ligera pero todavía perpetua en verano. Los meteorólogos y climatólogos de la ciudad se estaban volviendo locos con este clima, tratando de entender cuáles eran las causas sin encontrar explicación alguna. Pero bueno… Karakura siempre había sido una ciudad donde raramente nevaba, así que los niños estaban felices y los adultos luego de un tiempo dejaron de darle importancia pese a que aumentó más la demanda de ropa de invierno y perjudicó un poco a los negocios de ropa veraniega.

El viaje en la camioneta no duró mucho, tan solo unos veinte minutos hasta que llegaron a su destino: la vieja mansión abandonada que se rumoreaba era el lugar más embrujado de la ciudad. Como este era su último año de instituto, sus idiotas amigos habían creído que era apropiado enfrentar este reto en una especie de honra al típico "dejar lo mejor para el final" o como sea que fuera.

Los cuatro idiotas forzaron la entrada al lugar sin dejar de temblar, pero hasta ahí llegó su valentía pues rápidamente voltearon hacia ella y le abrieron la puerta poniendo sonrisas de perfectos caballeros, de repente recordando que ella era una "dama" para alegar al dicho de "las damas primero" y así entrar detrás de ella una vez comprobaron que ningún monstruo estaba esperando para cerrar sus mandíbulas con ellos dentro de sus fauces y tragárselos.

Karin avanzó por la mansión con paso firme, sin inmutarse por las telarañas, ratas y el piso rechinante, ignorando por sobre todo a los cuatro idiotas siguiéndola temblorosos hasta que llegaron a la denominada "sala más terrorífica" que consistía en el dormitorio de la mujer que se rumoreaba que había muerto aquí, repleta de ruinas, con las cortinas rasgadas y sus característicos montones de espejos rotos con muchos trozos esparcidos por el suelo.

Se sentaron en el piso de madera y pusieron uno de sus celulares para medir el tiempo. El reto consistía en permanecer dentro de la casa hasta después de la medianoche, tan simple como eso, y aun así todos los años la chica era la única del grupo que lograba superar todos los retos y pasar la medianoche. Sus amigos lo intentaban, pero no podían dejar de lado su cobardía por mucho tiempo.

Bostezó aburrida después de media hora. Sus amigos habían prendido velas y de pronto la tranquila nevada del exterior se había transformado en una tempestuosa tormenta de nieve con feroces vientos que hacían a las ramas de los árboles deshojados golpear rasposamente contra las ventanas dando una mejora significativa al ambiente tétrico, pero que aun así no bastaba ni siquiera para entretener a la dura chica Kurosaki.

-Ahh…- de pronto su amigo de anteojos, el más inteligente pero el más miedoso, habló rompiendo el voto de silencio.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?-

-La tormenta de nieve está empeorando. Si no nos vamos pronto probablemente no podamos arrancar la camioneta en tan solo poco menos de media hora.- señaló preocupado.

-Ah, es cierto…- Karin suspiró. –Pero de ese modo no podríamos llegar a cumplir con el reto de la medianoche… Así que supongo que solo tendremos que pasar toda la noche aquí.- se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-¡¿Estás loca, Kurosaki?!- exclamaron a coro los cuatro tontos.

-Quiere matarnos.-

-Es oficial, hoy se termina nuestra existencia.-

-Sabía que alguno de estos retos iba a matarme…-

-Mis padres me regañaran si no llegó antes de la una de la madrugada…-

-Ya, ya, bromeaba.- rodó los ojos. –Las circunstancias no lo permiten, así que solo tendremos que volver mañana.- sonrió ignorando el espanto de sus amigos mientras se ponía de pie. –Vamos, es mejor que…- su oración se quedó a la mitad al verse interrumpida por un repentino temblor azotando la casa. Las paredes, el piso y el techo se sacudieron ferozmente, los cuadros cayeron y el candelabro del cuadro se balanceó peligrosamente sobre sus cabezas. -¡Rápido, salgan de aquí!- mandó espantada. -¡CORRAN!- ordenó a gritos al verlos paralizados, temiendo más por su vida que por la de ella.

-¡Encenderemos la camioneta, tú también corre!- gritaron ellos mientras salían.

Una vez se aseguró que hasta el último de ellos salió a salvo de la habitación, se dispuso a correr para salir también, pero entonces… la puerta del cuarto se cerró en su cara y el temblor repentinamente se detuvo. ¿Pero qué demonios…?...

Ya completamente estabilizada en sus dos pies, trató de tirar de la perilla de la puerta, tratando en vano de forzarla a abrirse, pero esta no cedía por más que intentó con todas sus para nada débiles fuerzas. Incluso trató de derribar la puerta tacleándola, pero por más que intentó nada funcionó.

Desesperada y confundida, se acercó a la ventana y asomó la cabeza logrando vislumbrar a sus amigos aterrados tratando de abrir la puerta principal para volver a entrar a la mansión mientras gritaban por ella. Estaba a punto de gritar para llamar su atención cuando de pronto las cortinas azotaron su rostro un segundo antes de que las ventanas se cerraran, quedando las cortinas presionadas afuera de modo que no podía ver nada. Su respiración se aceleró con miedo cuando se dio cuenta de la innegable verdad.

Estaba atrapada. Peor aún, alguien o… algo, la había encerrado.

Presionó la palma de su mano contra su pecho, por primera vez experimentando lo que era el auténtico miedo y terror por su vida.

De pronto, una luz la cegó por un momento. Su vista se tardó un momento en ajustarse a la nueva iluminación, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, dirigió sus ojos al centro de la habitación y simplemente no pudo creer las imágenes que estos estaban enviando a su confundido cerebro.

Allí, en el centro de la habitación, se estaba abriendo una puerta bordeada de una luz siniestramente blanca pura, y de esa puerta emergió un pie y posteriormente un hombre de estatura promedio, pero eso era lo único promedio de él porque todo los demás parecía… sobrenatural.

Cabello blanco puro, enigmáticos ojos turquesas, piel tostada y, pese a su condición consumida en la confusión y el espanto, no pudo evitar notar lo increíblemente atractivo que era, parecía no tener ninguna imperfección en su piel. Y aunque todo eso era raro, lo más raro fueron definitivamente los colmillos largos, las orejas levemente puntiagudas y las garras en sus manos. Tal vez se hubiera desmayado de no haber estado tan ocupada tratando de no temblar como hoja ante la vista de lo desconocido.

¿Qué… qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién… o qué era este chico? Parecía un chico de alrededor de su edad, pero a la vez algo en su mirada le resultaba tan profundo y… aterrador. No entendía que sentía al mirarlo, y eso la hacía sentir más miedo aún.

-Finalmente.- se estremeció cuando ese… hombre habló, su voz profunda, grave y suave. –Ha llegado el día. La medianoche se cumplió, el año pasó y mi parte del trato fue cumplida. Ahora… es tu turno de cumplir tu parte.- la miró reflejando absoluta seriedad.

¿Pero qué…?

Estaba demasiado paralizada como para siquiera entender de qué demonios estaba hablando este… esta… cosa definitivamente no-humana, pero aun así se obligó a sí misma a recordarse quién se suponía que era. Ella era Kurosaki Karin, conocida por siempre superar todos los retos de miedo que le presentaran.

-¿Qué…?- apretó los puños, esforzándose por mantener la compostura y principalmente su dignidad. -¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-Solo lo que ya es mío por derecho.- suspiró pareciendo levemente fastidiado. –Aquello que tú me prometiste.-

-¡Yo no te prometí nada!- el pánico la hizo alzar la voz en un chillido poco digno. -¡N-nunca antes te había visto!- se sentía tan impotente… tenía la sensación de que este ser solo necesitaba tronar los dedos para acabar con su pequeña y joven vida.

-Humanos.- el definitivamente no-humano rodó los ojos con fastidio. –Siempre se meten con fuerzas que no entienden y luego ni siquiera saben el porqué del destino que les toca. Patético.- suspiró frotándose las sienes. –Dime, Kurosaki Karin…- ¿conocía su nombre? -¿Recuerdas… el hechizo que hiciste un año atrás?-

-¿Hechizo? Yo no…- calló a media frase, su mente trayéndole el recuerdo del libro viejo de la biblioteca, sus amigos, el reto, las velas y el pentagrama invertido. Involuntariamente empezó a temblar. –Eso fue…- su voz se quebró. -¡Eso fue solo un juego estúpido!-

-Pues ese juego estúpido te condenó.- dio un paso más cerca de ella, que retrocedió completamente horrorizada. -¿Siquiera sabías el significado de las palabras que estabas diciendo? ¿Siquiera consideraste que te estabas metiendo con algo que no podrías soportar? ¿O solo pensaste en quedar como la chica valiente sin miedo frente a tus amigos?- su tono burlón la hizo estremecer. –Estas fueron tus palabras exactas pronunciadas en latín, esta fue tu propia sentencia de muerte sentenciada por tu propia boca y firmada con tu propia voz.- alzó una mano con la palma abierta para que ella la viera, y, en cuanto la cerró, Karin sintió un dolor ardiente en los brazos mientras él empezaba a pronunciar palabras en otro idioma, presumiblemente latín.

Bajó la vista para comprobar que era lo que estaba quemando la piel de sus brazos, encontrando horrorizada que eran unas cadenas de luz celeste brillante envueltas alrededor del largo de sus brazos. Con el paso de los segundos, cada vez el ardor aumentaba más y más, hasta que él abrió su mano.

-¡¿Qué demonios me has hecho?!- chilló frotándose los brazos una vez esa luz espeluznante desapareció. -¡¿Qué demonios eres?!-

-Vaya ironía, tú misma acabas de decir lo que soy.- los ojos grises se abrieron horrorizados al comprender al instante que quiso decir. –Exacto… soy un demonio.- oírlo de su propia boca fue aún peor, la confirmación de sus sospechas casi la hace desmayarse. –Y yo no te hice nada, tú misma te lo hiciste.- se encogió de hombros con simpleza.

-No entiendo nada…- gimoteó, sintiéndose como si pudiera largarse a llorar como una completa bebita en cualquier momento.

-Entonces déjame traducirte el hechizo que ingenuamente pronunciaste creyendo que jugabas un simple juego.- tomó aire. –Honorable demonio del hielo y la nieve, te pido que traigas nevadas a este pueblo seco en el cual nací por el periodo de un año pues ese es mi mayor deseo. A cambio me entregó a ti en cuerpo, alma y mente por toda una eternidad. Has con mi cuerpo lo que desees, encadena mi alma a la tuya y posee mi mente en su totalidad. Ahora te pertenezco.- con cada palabra saliendo su boca en traducción a lo que ella estúpidamente había dicho en otro idioma, Karin palideció cada vez más y más, hasta finalmente soltar una risa incrédula.

-No… no puedes estar hablando en serio.- sus ojos realmente se aguaron. -¡No puedes estarme diciendo que me vendí por un montón de pilas de nieve!- agitó sus puños frenéticamente, rogando que por favor esto se tratara solo de una pesadilla y pronto pudiera despertar tranquila en su cama con Yuzu diciéndole que bajara a desayunar.

-Cielos, qué infantil.- rodó sus ojos extravagantes. –Como te dije, esto es únicamente tu culpa.- de repente, arrugó el gesto, pasándose una mano por su cabello con frustración evidente. -¿Crees que yo quiero esto? ¡Odio a los estúpidos adolescentes como tú que juegan con fuerzas que no entienden!- la miró con absoluto desprecio. –Ahora debó llevarte al infierno para que seas mi esposa, quieras o no, aunque sé que no quieres…-

-¡¿Infierno?! ¡¿ESPOSA?!- se tambaleó un poco, mareándose y casi desmayándose por la cantidad de mala información que estaba recibiendo. -¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando ahora?!- pisoteó una vez se recompuso. -¡No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte y menos… menos… no pienso ser tu e-es-esposa nunca!-

-¿Crees que yo estoy súper emocionado de casarme con una adolescente estúpida que obviamente me odia?- rodó los ojos por enésima vez. -¡No tuve acción! Tuve que aceptar tu hechizo, sino habría tenido que casarme con mi prometida Takaede Megumi, la demonio de las rocas, esa loca pesada… Eras tú o ella, y la odió demasiado así que tendré que conformarme contigo.- bufó.

-¿Q-qué…?...- su boca cayó abierta, pero entonces, al analizar lo dicho por él, entrecerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a las caderas. -¡Espera un segundo! ¿Dijiste "tuve que aceptar"? ¡O sea que podrías haberlo rechazado!- lo señaló acusadoramente.

-En efecto, no estaba obligado a aceptar el hechizo.- se cruzó de brazos. –Esa es la razón por la que los hechizos que hacen los adolescentes estúpidos como tú casi nunca funcionan, los demonios no los aceptamos. Pero… estaba desesperado, y tu hechizo cayó justo en el momento más conveniente.- la miró con ojos inexpresivos. –Así que acepte, y le di a tu pueblo un año con nevadas todos los días. Yo cumplí mi parte del trato y ahora…- de repente apareció frente a ella en un parpadeo y tomó su muñeca. –Me perteneces.-

La Kurosaki tembló en su agarre, alzando el rostro para verlo a los ojos y no a su barbilla debido a lo cerca que estaban, y por más que intentó zafarse de su mano no logró apartarlo.

-No puedes… no puedes aparecerte así y simplemente secuestrarme y arruinar mi vida.- su temblor aumentó, comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto y que estaba pasando en serio y no era un sueño. –Eres… eres un monstruo.- susurró. –No quiero ir contigo… ¡No voy a contigo!- sollozó sin poder evitarlo tratando de soltarse.

-No soy un monstruo, Kurosaki Karin.- cerró los ojos con fastidio. –Vivirás como una reina en el infierno, yo soy un demonio mayor y tú mi mujer. No sufrirás maltrato alguno.- finalmente la soltó, volviendo a rodar los ojos cuando ella se pegó en la esquina más alejada de él. –Y, solo para que lo sepas de antemano, no tengo ningún interés en llevarte a mi habitación. Solo serás mi esposa en apariencia, para mantener a Takaede alejada de mí.- se estremeció con desagrado. –Tienes… quince minutos.- tronó los dedos y una mesilla con una hoja y una pluma apareció. –Deja una nota suicida a tu familia para que no alberguen falsas esperanzas de que te volverán a ver. Apenas termine el lapso de tiempo volveré a esta habitación y te arrastraré al infierno conmigo de ser necesario.- sin más desapareció de la habitación, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Por supuesto que lo primero que la chica hizo fue tratar de abrir la puerta, pero la encontró poderosamente bloqueada probablemente por fuerzas del demonio de hielo. Cuando intento abrir la ventana, los resultados también fueron infructuosos.

Se llevó las manos a la boca y sollozó desgarradoramente, pero no permitió a ninguna lágrima caer.

De pronto, la desesperación y el pánico se apoderaron de ella. ¿Solo tenía quince minutos para dejar una nota de despedida a su familia? Esto era demasiado cruel. No podía creer que toda su vida se había ido al caño por un simple juego estúpido. Se odiaba, pero más que nada odiaba a ese estúpido demonio frío.

Ya sin poder evitar que las lágrimas caigan, tomó la hoja y la pluma y comenzó a escribir. Pero lo que escribió no fue exactamente una nota suicida… Escribió exactamente lo que estaba pasando, sabiendo que probablemente la creerían una loca, pero tenía que intentarlo. Selló la nota firmándola como dirigida para Yuzu, su padre e Ichi-nii.

Apenas dejó caer la pluma en la mesa, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y supo que él había vuelto.

-Te odio.- fue lo único que logró pronunciar limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Lo sé…- su tono fue inesperadamente suave. –Vámonos, ya no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo.- la dureza volvió a su voz mientras le tendía su mano para que se levantara pues ella estaba de rodillas, sin embargo ella lo ignoró y se levantó por su cuenta abrazándose a sí misma. –Apenas lleguemos nos casaremos, así que no armes ningún escándalo o enterrare tu ciudad en nieve.- ella se estremeció, pero se negó a mirarlo. –El portar al infierno y el camino a mi palacio es peligroso para una simple humana… así que tendré que cargarte. Por favor, compórtate y quédate quieta porque si llegó a soltarte…- su tono se oscureció un poco. –Las almas de los pecadores te arrastraran a los rincones más oscuros del infierno y devoraran hasta tus huesos.- ella se congeló, y, cuando él la tomó en brazos cargándola en estilo nupcial, no se movió en lo absoluto. –Buena chica.- murmuró burlón.

La pelinegra cerró los ojos, ni siquiera queriendo ver los lugares por los cuales la llevaría. Lo sintió correr en un silencio absolutamente tétrico por varios minutos, pero logró ser capaz de saber que ya no estaban en la mansión abandonada, luego, para su profundo espanto, se empezaron a escuchar gritos y lamentos por todas partes, en todas direcciones, graznidos y chillidos horribles penetrando en su cráneo como un agudo pitido que buscaba destrozar su mente. Quiso tapar sus oídos desesperadamente, pero no quería soltar al demonio albino, se sentía más segura aferrada al pecho de este monstruo al que odiaba que con la más mínima amenaza de caer presa de la locura de los pecadores. Sintió un enorme alivio al finalmente sentir todo el ruido disminuir, aunque aún se podía oírlo levemente a la lejanía.

Cuando el albino definitivamente se detuvo y la bajó en un piso sólido, todavía era capaz de oír los gritos, y su corazón latió con miedo preguntándose sí es que alguna vez los dejaría de escuchar ahora que estaba en… el infierno… Realmente estaba en el infierno.

Se separó del monstruo lentamente y abrió los ojos con vacilación, pestañeando ante el cambio de iluminación. Ya no estaba siendo iluminada por el sol, sino que unas antorchas con un siniestro fuego azul eran todo lo que iluminaba el palacio de estilo japonés antiguo y por los grandes ventanales del lugar todo lo que podía ver eran sombras negras espesas que casi pareciera que podría tocar con solo sacar un brazo.

Estaba en el infierno. Estaba en el infierno para ser la esposa de un demonio al que odiaba.

-Hogar dulce hogar.- se frotó los ojos para alejar las lágrimas. –Me encanta la decoración, es tan… pintoresca.- mantuvo su tono irónico, nada iba a cambiar su actitud sarcástica, ni estar en lo más profundo del infierno.

-Espera a ver tu habitación.- el tono del albino era aún más ácido que el suyo. –Vamos, ya es hora de casarnos, nos esperan.-

-¿Quiénes nos esperan?- tragó saliva mientras lo seguía por unas largas escaleras hacia abajo, de nuevo siendo solo iluminada por las antorchas de fuego azul.

-Los invitados, obviamente.- rodó los ojos. –Afortunadamente no tendremos que preocuparnos por tu vestuario. Ese atuendo es más que adecuado para la ocasión.- señaló su disfraz de novia fantasmal y ella se contuvo de arrojarle sus zapatillas (sí, ella no usaba zapatos, menos de tacón). –De nuevo, te recuerdo no hacer un escándalo o ya sabes que eso no terminara bien para ti.-

Lo siguió rechinando los dientes hasta que llegaron a un enorme salón después de muchos pisos ya con una iluminación más considerable y no tan azul, y llena de lo que debían ser los "invitados" a la "boda", que eran un montón de seres sobrenaturales que probablemente matarían de un paro cardiaco a sus amigos y a su hermana.

De pronto, una mujer exageradamente voluptuosa con orejas de gato y colmillos se acercó sonriendo enormemente hacia ellos, solo para envolver a Karin en un gran abrazo como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, ignorando el evidente desagrado de la humana normal.

-¡Es un placer conocerte, querida!- chilló una vez la liberó de su agarre mortal. -¡Hice mi mejor esfuerzo con la organización de esta boda! Esperó que sea memorable y el mejor día de tu vida.- le guiñó un ojo arrastrándola hasta un altar. ¿El mejor día de su vida? Esta mujer estaba completamente loca en definitiva. –Sé que eres una humana aún, pero confió en que el capitán te haya explicado las tradiciones demoniacas, estamos un poco apretados con el tiempo y sería muy largo contarte todas las costumbres y etcétera, etcétera.- rió tontamente mientras Toshiro se acercaba para colocarse a su lado en el altar, con solo una pequeña mesita con una copa de cristal entre ellos. –Bien, ¡comiencen la ceremonia!- se alejó para sentarse entre los invitados junto a una mujer castaña con orejas de gato y un cascabel atado al cuello que parecía llorar de alegría y por alguna razón le recordaba a Yuzu.

-Escucha bien, no tuve tiempo de explicarte nuestras tradiciones, así que solo tendrás que hacer caso a lo que te diga en el momento, y te recomiendo no ponerte a desafiarme en este momento.- el albino le frunció el ceño peligrosamente.

-Como sea.- ya no tenía nada más que perder de todas formas. -¿Quién va a casarnos?-

-Yo.- ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –Soy un alto mando entre los demonios, tengo la autoridad.- suspiró. –Yo, Hitsugaya Toshiro, tomó a la humana Kurosaki Karin como mi esposa.- dijo con voz fuerte para que todos los invitados lo oyeran. ¿Con que se llamaba Hitsugaya Toshiro, eh? –Me responsabilizó por su salud, comodidad y felicidad. Prometo que mi amor durará hasta que mi vida terminé y aun en otras vidas, para siempre.- dijo con absoluta indiferencia, y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la palabra _amor._ –Ahora, repite lo que dije.- susurró para que solo ella escuchara. –No olvides aclarar que yo soy el demonio mayor del hielo y la nieve.

-Yo, Kurosaki Karin… tomó al demonio mayor del hielo y la nieve, Hitsugaya Toshiro, como mi…- suspiró pesadamente. –Esposo.- la palabra le supo amarga. –Me responsabilizó por su salud, comodidad y felicidad. Prometo que mi… mi… a-a…- no podía decirlo. Los ojos turquesas se estrecharon hacia ella que juró que la temperatura en el lugar descendió un poco, tal vez a causa de sus poderes fríos. –A… am… amor…- le costó decirlo pero finalmente logró pronunciar esa gran calumnia a sus sentimientos actuales. –Durará hasta que mi vida terminé y aun en otras vidas, para siempre.- le sorprendería si el sarcasmo en su tono no estuviera siendo evidente para todos los invitados.

-Ahora…- Hitsugaya sacó una espada y ella retrocedió aterrorizada, pero él solo cortó una larga incisión poco profunda a lo largo de su antebrazo, dejando que la sangre caiga dentro de la copa de cristal en la mesilla entre ellos. –Con esta herida, mezcló mi esencia misma y pura con la tuya, para convertirla en una esencia compartida.- ella palideció cuando le tendió la espada. –Ahora corta tu mano y deja caer unas cuantas gotas, yo solo dejé caer muchas para que la copa no se viera tan vacía para los invitados, de ti solo necesitó unas gotas de sangre.- le susurró ignorando su absoluto horror. –Corta, Kurosaki.- la miró peligrosamente.

-E-en serio te odio.- susurró mientras con manos temblorosas cortaba su mano, reprimiendo un gemido de dolor mientras vertía las gotas en la copa. -¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a beber eso?- la sola idea la hizo contener sus ganas de vomitar.

-Beberemos ambos.- la bilis se le subió a la garganta y dio un paso atrás inconscientemente, casi cayéndose del elevado altar. –Es solo un sorbo y ya luego beberás agua, aunque trata de que los invitados no lo noten.- rodó los ojos disimuladamente. –Cómo vas a ser mi esposa, esta es la forma más fácil de lograr tu transición para convertirte en inmortal.- la Kurosaki solo se espantó más. –Y no, no tienes más opción, y sí no quieres esta opción déjame decirte que es esto o bien…- la miró con burlona crueldad. –Debes tener relaciones sexuales conmigo.- rápidamente Karin tomó la copa en sus manos. –Eso pensé.- bufó.

-En serio, en verdad te odio.- murmuró recelosa, mirando con profundo asco la copa que contenía su sangre entremezclada.

Tragó saliva, pero no quería darle a ese monstruo una excusa para forzarla a acostarse con él, por lo que tomó una gran bocanada de aire que le supo a azufre y cerró los ojos tomando un pequeño pero significativo sorbo de la sangre entremezclada. De inmediato una arcada sacudió su cuerpo y si no vomitó fue porque alcanzó a cubrir su boca con su mano justo a tiempo. Tragó el líquido con dificultad aun cubriendo su boca para no vomitar.

-Bien hecho.- murmuró en voz baja, entonces le tendió por lo bajo una pequeña cantimplora que debía contener el agua mientras él tomaba la copa. Con todos los invitados atentos a Hitsugaya mientras él se bebía lo que quedó de sangre en la copa, ella se vació el agua refrescante de la cantimplora para quitarse el horrible sabor de la boca, bajando la cantimplora rápidamente y escondiéndola entre los pliegues de su vestido antes de que nadie pudiera verla. –Ya mezclada nuestra esencia.- él volvió a hablar para que todos lo escuchen. –Con la autoridad que ha sido conferida a mí por el rey del infierno, nos declaró marido y mujer.- la tomó de la muñeca y antes de que ella pudiera protestar aplastó sus labios contra los suyos en un beso que de nuevo trajo el sabor de su sangre a su boca pese a que fue bastante corto, aun así bastó para asquearla por completo mientras escuchaba a todos los invitados vitorear.

-¿Puedes dejarme sola ahora?- susurró miserablemente, sin ganas de hacer nada que llorar hasta dormirse, pero no hasta que estuviera fuera de la vista de todos.

-Matsumoto planeó una fiesta para celebrar nuestro matrimonio, pero en vista de que yo le dije que no lo hiciera y no me gustan las fiestas, bien podemos dejarla plantada.- se encogió de hombros. –Te llevaré a tu habitación. Sígueme.- se adelantó a ella para guiarla por las escaleras de vuelta arriba.

-¡Ehh! ¡Capitán! ¡¿A dónde va?! ¡Aún falta la recepción!- gritoneó decepcionada la mujer exageradamente voluptuosa, posiblemente la Matsumoto de la que Hitsugaya estaba hablando hace solo unos segundos. Karin se apresuró en seguir a su ahora (desgraciadamente) esposo para que Matsumoto no la obligara a permanecer allí con todos esos raros demonios que la asqueaban e incomodaban pese a su actitud de personas chismosas normales.

Siguió a Toshiro por varios minutos subiendo varias escaleras pero sin cansarse fácilmente debido a su condición atlética, sin embargo, cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino sí que estaba un poco sin aliento debido a todo lo que subieron.

-Este es el octavo piso.- la informó. –Mi habitación está al final del décimo piso sí alguna vez me necesitas para algo aunque creo que preferirías atar una piedra alrededor de tu cuello antes de acudir a mí.- vaya, debía ser adivino. –Matsumoto y Hinamori se encargaran de ti, ellas son parte de mi familia, no sirvientas, los sirvientes no son muy agradables a la vista de los humanos así que ellas te atenderán hasta que te acostumbres un poco a la vida aquí.- señaló las puertas dobles al final del pasillo mientras se acercaba a las escaleras. –Ahí está tu habitación, bienvenida al infierno.- sin más subió las escaleras…

…Y por muchas semanas, ella no volvió a verlo ni una sola vez.

No es que se quejara, si lo volvía a ver probablemente se pondría a llorar del puro odio. Matsumoto y Hinamori, o más bien Rangiku-san y Momo-san ahora que le resultaban agradables, realmente se esforzaban por hacerla sentir cómoda en su nuevo "hogar", pero cada minuto que pasaba extrañaba más a su familia y simplemente no podía relajarse ni estar de buen humor, todos los días todo el tiempo se sentía deprimida y débil.

La comida no estaba tan mal, una vez les aclaró que ella no tenía ningún agrado hacia la comida demoniaca que consistía en alas de murciélago, ojos de sapo y colas de lagartija, entre otras cosas, y empezaron a traerle deliciosa comida humana. Su habitación era asquerosamente rosa en un principio debido a que fueron Rangiku y Momo quienes la decoraron, pero luego ellas la ayudaron a redecorarla más a su gusto, también cubrieron su habitación con un hechizo para que al menos allí no tuviera que escuchar los gritos y el llanto incesante de los pecadores. La ropa tampoco estaba tan mal, consistía en Kimonos y Yukatas, se acostumbró bastante pronto.

Pasaron dos meses y finalmente volvió a ver a Hitsugaya Toshiro cuando Ran y Momo la arrastraron a que se uniera a ellos al comedor en vez de comer en su habitación como siempre. Él estaba comiendo comidas japonesas tradicionales y la miró con inexpresivos ojos turquesas una vez las dos mujeres la obligaron a sentarse a su lado.

No quería ofender a las mujeres retirándose de allí, así que decidió aguantar la presencia de su "esposo" y comió conversando alegremente con ellas tratando de fingir que ese bastardo no estaba allí.

Él no le habló en todo el transcurso de la cena, ni siquiera la miró otra vez después de la primera mirada que le dio al escucharla entrar. Realmente… parecía que él no estaba más feliz que ella con su matrimonio, incluso parecía odiarla también.

El chico-demonio fue el primero en terminar su cena y de inmediato se retiró sin ni una palabra. Rangiku y Momo lo miraron tristemente antes de volver su atención al postre de orugas y ella no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, extrañándose al verlo toser brevemente antes de desaparecer por la puerta. ¿Los demonios podían tener dolor de garganta?

No volvió a verlo en varias semanas, pero empezó a sentirse mucho más cómoda con Rangiku y Momo. Pero entonces… se encontró con otro grave problema. Ellas dos estaban casadas y no siempre estaban con ella, le habían mostrado la biblioteca de la casa y todo pero cuando no se sentía con ganas de leer… se aburría horriblemente.

Ya con casi cuatro meses viviendo ahí, estaba un poco más acostumbrada a escuchar los gritos y lamentos de los pecadores en todo momento cuando no estaba en su habitación, así que para tratar de contrarrestar el aburrimiento comenzó a vagar por los pasillos del palacio del demonio mayor del hielo y la nieve, hasta que un día, ya después de cumplidos los cuatro meses, se encontró con Hitsugaya apoyado en un rincón de uno de los tantos pasillos, tosiendo desgarradoramente.

Ran y Momo siempre hablaban maravillas de su pequeño Shiro-chan, le habían hablado mucho sobre él, sobre todo de su infancia, y había llegado a aprender que ellas lo querían mucho, y al verlo toser así no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de preocupación por lo que podría pasar con la salud del amado Shiro-chan de las únicas personas que habían logrado caerle bien aún en el infierno.

-Oye…- él se congeló al escuchar su voz, repentinamente dejando de toser. -¿E-estás bien?- estaba haciendo esto por Momo y Rangiku, estaba haciendo esto por Momo y Rangiku, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- su respuesta la ofendió a límites insospechados. -¿Qué haces vagando por los pasillos? Creí que te aterrorizaba este lugar.- la miró como quien mira a un insecto. -¿Ya has visto a alguno de los sirvientes, siquiera?- inquirió con una ceja en alto. –Si les gritas en la cara por el miedo, herirás sus sentimientos.-

-Sí, ya los vi.- bufó con una vena hinchándose en su sien. –Me dieron miedo, pero no grite y me abstuve de mirarlos mal, Rangiku-san y Momo-san ya me dijeron que pueden ser sensibles.- se cruzó de brazos. –Y estoy vagando por los pasillos porque estoy condenada a una eternidad aquí y aunque no lo creas tu casa no es el sitio más divertido del mundo.- rodó los ojos. –Aquí no puedo hacer nada más que leer, pero no todos los días quiero leer. ¡Yo era una atleta! Jugaba futbol y me gustaba correr y treparme a los árboles, ahora ni siquiera puedo ver un jodido árbol.- apretó los puños. -¡Y de todos modos no me importa tu estúpida salud! ¡Por mí puedes morirte!- le gritó antes de dar media vuelta con intenciones de marcharse, pero entonces él tomó su muñeca.

-Sí lo que quieres son árboles, solo tenías que pedirlo.- masculló fríamente, comenzando a arrastrarla por varias escaleras y pasillos hasta que llegaron hasta el sexto piso, frente a una puerta como todas las otras pero a la vez mucho más alejada de las demás. –Esta puerta te llevará al jardín artificial del palacio, allí hay árboles y bastante espacio para correr.- murmuró suavemente mientras ella lo miraba boquiabierta. –Te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir. Sí quieres algo, solo pídelo.-

La ex Kurosaki (porque ahora por desgracia se dirigían a ella como una Hitsugaya) entrecerró los ojos, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, entonces abrió la puerta y su boca cayó aún más abierta al ver que de hecho en esa habitación se hallaba el jardín más grande y más hermoso que había visto nunca.

Volteó hacia el albino al escuchar sus pasos alejarse y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer por ¿vergüenza, quizá?

-Gracias…- dijo en un susurro.

Toshiro se detuvo por un momento y se encogió de hombros, mirándola de reojo.

-No ti…- se interrumpió a media frase por una fuerte tos que de repente lo atacó sacudiendo su cuerpo de tal forma que la hizo contenerse de ir a socorrerlo, porque solo fue por menos de un minuto antes de que él volviera a mirarla con su frialdad característica. –No tienes porqué agradecer.- sin más se retiró.

Ella no pudo evitar que sus cejas se contrajeran con preocupación, pero decidió entrar al jardín a pasar un poco de tiempo en algo parecido al aire fresco. Tal vez él no tuviera nada, se suponía que era un poderoso demonio, después de todo, ¿cierto?

* * *

-¿Entonces… ella está de mejor humor desde que le mostré el jardín?- preguntó Hitsugaya tranquilamente a su segunda al mando en su comando de demonios, Matsumoto Rangiku, una demonio surgida de las cenizas.

-¡Sí, capitán! ¡Debería verla correr por el césped y treparse a los árboles! ¡Parece toda una niña feliz!- exclamó con entusiasmo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- Toshiro suprimió una sonrisa al pensar en Karin sonriendo felizmente jugando en el paraíso artificial. Lo construyó especialmente para ella, así que en verdad lo complacía que la hiciera sentir mejor. Haría todo por su bienestar.

-Capitán, ¿por qué no organizamos un picnic en el jardín para que se conozcan mejor?- la mujer mayor le sonrió suavemente, aunque su preocupación se notaba de lejos. –Ella ya no está tan en contra de usted desde que le mostró el jardín, tal vez pueda ser una buena idea que se den una oportunidad en este momento.-

-No seas ingenua.- rodó los ojos tratando de ocultar su amargura. -¿Cómo te sentirías tú respecto a la persona que te separó de tu familia y todo lo que conoces? Es evidente que me odia y eso no va a cambiar pronto, tal vez nunca cambie y nadie puede culparla.- cerró los ojos dolorosamente. –Sí quieres tienen mi autorización para hacer un picnic en los jardines, pero yo no iré, ella nunca será feliz conmigo cerca.- decretó severamente.

-Pero…- su teniente siguió tratando de protestar, pero al final solo pudo suspirar y hacer una reverencia hacia él antes de retirarse.

Una vez seguro de que ella se había alejado lo suficiente, Hitsugaya no pudo seguir conteniendo el ataque de tos que había estado luchando por desgarrar su garganta desde que Matsumoto entró a su oficina. Sintió algunas gotas de sangre caer en su mano, pero no se sorprendió. Toser sangre se estaba tornando cada vez más normal para él.

Finalmente, el ataque terminó y su cuerpo pudo volver a relajarse, por lo que al abrir los ojos notó que había manchado todo su escritorio con gotas de sangre. Frunció el ceño y de un chasquido hizo a las gotas evaporarse.

Desde que Karin había llegado a su palacio comenzó con los ataques de tos, y había tenido un éxito muy significativo en ocultarle a todos la verdadera gravedad de estos mismos, confiaba en que nadie sospechaba que de seguir así su salud solo se deterioraría más hasta llegar al punto en que nada podría salvarlo y su inmortal vida llegara a su fin. Estaba muriendo, pero nadie podía saberlo.

-Desapruebo lo que estás haciendo.- no se inmutó en lo absoluto cuando una enorme cabeza de dragón hecho de hielo con ojos rojos se asomó por el ventanal de su oficina. –El desamor te está matando, todo porque tu terquedad no te deja tener la valentía de tratar de conquistar a la chica a la que estás destinado.- el majestuoso dragón se acercó a él y frotó suavemente su hocico contra su cabello en un gesto reconfortante que sirvió mucho para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-¿Realmente eres tan ingenuo como para creer que puedo hacer que ella me ame? No lo creería de ti, Hyorinmaru.- le dijo a la criatura fuente de sus poderes y padre de todas las otras criaturas que proporcionaban poderes de hielo y nieve a demonios menores.

-Están unidos por el hilo rojo del destino, la atracción mayormente es inmediata y puedo apostar a que ya estás amándola pese a que dices no soportarla, ella tampoco podrá ser indiferente a ti mucho tiempo, el destino los unió por una razón.-

-¡Ella me odia realmente! ¡Y yo realmente no la soporto!- contradijo las palabras de la criatura. -¡No es más que una adolescente estúpida que se metió con fuerzas que no entiende solo por un estúpido juego de niños! Odio a los humanos como ella.- gruñó.

-Y sin embargo, ya te estás enamorando.- el albino giró el rostro para que el dragón no notara sus mejillas enrojecidas por lo que dijo.

-Cállate.- masculló enfadado. Sin embargo… sabía que el dragón no había dicho ninguna mentira.

Aun recordaba lo que había sucedido el Halloween de hace más de un año atrás. Él había estado tranquilo en su oficina cuando de pronto su bola de hielo (sí, hielo, no cristal) le avisó de un hechizo de invocación en el mundo de los vivos, lo que lo hizo rodar los ojos suponiendo que sería otro estúpido adolescente queriendo quedar bien con sus amigos. Su sospecha sobre adolescentes estúpidos no había sido errónea, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la que pronunciaba el hechizo era una chica que instintivamente activó su visión demoniaca como todas las chicas a las que había visto antes de conocerla, solo que no esperaba que al activarla realmente pudiera ver el hilo rojo que los unía.

Los demonios no eran como los humanos en cuestiones de amor, eran los guardianes del infierno con el deber de castigar a los pecadores, pero aun así la mayoría de ellos creían en encontrar el amor verdadero como una costumbre sagrada. No sabían si todos tenían hilos rojos del destino, pero aun así desde pequeños se les enseñaba a activar su visión demoniaca cada vez que veían a una nueva persona del sexo opuesto (o del mismo sí tenías otras preferencias) y sí no veías nada entonces esa persona no era tu enlazado, pero sí veías un tenue resplandor rojo alrededor de su dedo, entonces sí era, puesto que solo podías ver tu propio hilo y el de tu alma gemela, y para un demonio una vez que veías a esa persona… estabas prácticamente obligado a tratar de acercarte a ella y enamorarla lo más rápido posible, o sí no el desamor mataría la fuerza del alma de hasta el demonio más poderoso.

En su pánico de haber encontrado a su destinada y en algo tan penoso como un hechizo hecho por un juego, no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó los términos del hechizo, condenándola a ser suya por toda la eternidad. Fue luego que pensó que probablemente eso no fue la mejor idea, tal vez debería haber ido él al mundo humano y tratar de conquistarla allá en vez de arrastrarla al infierno llenó de demonios y pecadores cuando sabía lo horrorizados que se ponían los humanos respecto a eso. ¡Fue tan estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

Cuando finalmente la confrontó, tampoco tuvo la mejor actitud, y ahora mismo seguía sin saber cómo actuar frente a ella. Sabía que sí no se enamoraban pronto el desamor destruiría la voluntad de vivir de su alma y moriría, pero no sabía cómo arreglar sus grandes errores y cada día su salud empeoraba y su desesperanza aumentaba.

Una vez se cumplió el medio año, él ya no pudo contener sus deseos de asegurarse de que Karin estuviera al menos cómoda en su vida aquí y comenzó a seguirla con más frecuencia de lo que lo hacía antes (sí, siempre la había estado acosando aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta) encontrándose con que ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo o con Hinamori y Matsumoto, o leyendo o bien en el jardín, y por lo demás parecía no tener nada más que hacer y podía ver en su mirada que extrañaba terriblemente su antigua vida la cual le arrebató con tanta crueldad.

Pasaron un par de meses, y ya no pudo seguir esquivando las insistencias de las dos mujeres locas en hacer un picnic en el jardín.

Cuando llegó al paraíso artificial, la ex humana no se molestó en ocultar el desagrado que le causaba su presencia.

Él se aseguró de traer un pañuelo por si la tos lo atacaba de repente para poder ocultar el hecho de que últimamente estaba tosiendo cantidades alarmantes de sangre, si sus familiares locas llegaran a descubrir esto sabrían que el desamor lo estaba afectando demasiado y presionarían a Karin para forzarla a amarlo, pero no permitiría que nadie nunca la volviera a forzar a nada, ya fue más que suficiente el que la forzara a vivir en el infierno con él.

Mordisqueó distraídamente un trozo de Dango mientras observaba a Matsumoto y Hinamori conversar sobre sus esposos, y su máscara indiferente casi, casi se cae cuando sorpresivamente su enlazada por el hilo rojo le habló de la nada.

-¿Por qué te gusta la comida japonesa tradicional y no las cosas que comen los demás demonios?- preguntó con curiosidad inocente pero aun así manteniendo cierta frialdad.

-Ellos comen alimañas del infierno porque necesitan de su energía demoniaca para tener sus poderes como los demonios menores que son. Yo, por otro lado, soy un demonio mayor y tengo mi propia criatura infernal que me proporciona la energía demoniaca que necesito, por lo que solo tengo que comer la comida de mi elección para mantener mi fuerza corporal.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tu propia criatura infernal?- pestañeó sin entenderlo.

-Mi dragón de hielo. Se llama Hyorinmaru y vive en el patio de este palacio, aunque es imposible para ti verlo porque aún no tienes visión demoniaca, pero él tiene una cueva muy grande muy cerca de aquí y viene a visitarme para darme energía todos los días.-

-¿Un dragón?- sus ojos se iluminaron. –Eso ha de ser genial. ¿Crees que podría…?...- calló de repente, y sus mejillas se tornaron algo rosas por alguna razón. -¿Crees que podría, ya sabes, verlo?- preguntó casi tímidamente.

Se extrañó por su petición, pero decidió guiarla hacia su oficina para una vez allí poder llamar a su dragón con más tranquilidad y presentarlos formalmente pese a su confusión y el hecho de que ella aún se sentía obviamente incómoda con su presencia.

Llegaron a su oficina y de inmediato se dio cuenta de cómo ella miraba boquiabierta a sus numerosos estantes llenos de decenas de libros que no estaban en la biblioteca que ella frecuentaba.

-La mayoría de estos libros son de demonología e historia, por sí te interesan.- comentó ante su obvio interés, extrañándose al verla sonrojarse. –Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras y tomar los que te plazca, ya los leí todos así que no me molesta.-

-Oh, gracias.- murmuró quedamente. –Tal vez lo haga.- se removió incómoda.

El albino asintió y sin más se acercó al ventanal y expulsó una llamarada de su energía para llamar a su majestuoso dragón, que no tardó en responder a su llamado y asomó su gran cabeza. Él se volteó para estar atento a la reacción de Karin, que abrió mucho los ojos y la boca y se acercó sin ningún miedo a la criatura.

-¿Así que finalmente vas a presentarnos, amo? Ya era hora.- Hyorinmaru miró con interés a la ex humana. –Es un placer, joven ama. Mi nombre es Hyorinmaru, yo te proveeré de energía demoniaca hasta que encuentres a tu propia criatura, pues siento que tu aura no es precisamente de hielo.- hizo una especia de reverencia.

-¿Eh?- ella no lo entendió en lo absoluto.

-Desde tu conversión a inmortal el día de nuestra boda, Hyorinmaru ha sido el que te ha proveído de energía demoniaca, puesto que sí no comes alimañas del infierno morirías en el infierno de otra forma.- informó, suspirando al verla palidecer. –Debes aceptar el hecho de que ya no eres una humana. Eres mi esposa y vives aquí, lo lamento pero aunque no te guste como suena así serán las cosas para ti desde ahora y mientras más rápido mejor.- la vio bajar la vista.

-Ya lo sé, no tienes que estarme repitiendo lo que soy.- se cruzó de brazos. –No importa de todos modos. Oye, Hyorinmaru…- miró a la criatura de hielo con ojos brillantes. -¿Puedes volar en serio?- inquirió pareciendo encantada con la idea.

-Las tinieblas del infierno no son un lugar muy agradable para surcar a tan encantadora joven, pero prometo que el próximo Halloween con gusto te daré un paseo por el mundo humano si mi amo así lo permite.- por su tono casi parecía estar sonriendo.

-¡Eso sería genial!- exclamó la chica extasiada, pero luego se congeló. –Espera. ¿Dijiste en el mundo humano el próximo Halloween?-

-Ningún demonio, a excepción de aquellos que forman parte de la familia real del infierno, ninguno en absoluto tiene autorizado pisar el mundo humano a menos que sea Halloween, allí tenemos libre el paso, en cualquier otro día tenemos fuertes restricciones que hacen muy difícil incluso para los demonios mayores pisar el reino humano.- el de ojos turquesas suspiró al ver de reojo cierta chispa en esos bonitos ojos grises. –Por cierto, sí se te está pasando por la cabeza que en Halloween puedes escaparte de mí y volver con tu familia, estás muy equivocada. Ya eres un demonio, sí llegas a pasar más de una hora en el mundo terrenal después del 31 de octubre los leviatanes de la guardia real te descuartizaran fácilmente.- vio la chispa en sus ojos morir inmediatamente y casi se sintió mal por destruir sus esperanzas tan fácilmente.

-Oh, bueno… igual quiero ese paseo.- sonrió al dragón, que la hizo pegar un pequeño salto cuando se acercó más a ella, pero al final terminó por tranquilizarse al ver que sus intenciones eran únicamente apoyar su gigantesco mentón contra su frente en un gesto de cariño y aceptación de su parte.

Luego de eso, no fue raro ver a su esposa en su oficina. Al principio ella prefería venir cuando él no estaba allí, pero poco a poco su presencia dejó de incomodarla tanto al punto de que venía todos los días sin importarle que estuviera trabajando ahí ya sea para leer los libros o para hablar con Hyorinmaru.

Toshiro estaba más que satisfecho con verla todos los días, pero eso solo le hacía más difícil contener sus ataques de tos y más el hecho de ocultar la sangre con ella observándolo atentamente cada vez que escuchaba sus ataques que solo empeoraban.

Finalmente, el mes de octubre llegó y Hitsugaya pudo notar por la inquietud de su destinada que algo planeaba hacer, aun así Hyorinmaru estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la perspectiva de dar un paseo los tres juntos y no quería romperle el corazón diciéndole que probablemente ella lo estuviera utilizando como excusa para ir al mundo humano e intentar alguna locura. Así, el 30 de octubre a las 11:59 el demonio de ojos extravagantes abrió un portal al mundo humano lo suficientemente grande para que su dragón cupiera y apenas dieron las doce entraron junto con su enlazada por el hilo rojo del destino.

Llegaron a un lugar desierto de humanos, por supuesto, y él no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo impresionada que estaba Karin con el tamaño real de Hyorinmaru ahora que realmente estaba viéndolo de cuerpo completo y no solo su cabeza. Deshizo la sonrisa rápidamente al verla voltear en su dirección.

-Daré un par de vueltas por aquí y luego por el océano cercano, y volveremos antes del amanecer según fue el deseo del amo. ¿Está bien?- preguntó el dragón mientras se inclinaba para que pudieran montarse en su cuello.

-Está perfecto, Hyorinmaru.- asintió complacido, para luego tomar de la cintura a su mujer, alzando una ceja ante su sonrojo evidente. –Es difícil sostenerse encima de Hyorinmaru, así que iras sujeta a mí todo el viaje para que me asegure de que no te caigas… y que no quieras cometer ninguna otra locura.- eso último lo susurró en su oído, sintiéndola estremecerse.

Subieron encima de la enorme criatura de hielo y de inmediato ella casi se desliza por su textura resbaladiza para alguien que no estaba acostumbrada como ella. La sostuvo firmemente por la cintura y simplemente observó maravillado sus adorables reacciones mientras el dragón desplegaba sus alas y lentamente se elevaba hasta que llegaron a volar junto a las nubes del cielo nocturno.

Su sonrisa maravillada y casi infantil era tan hermosa que tuvo que contenerse de hacer algo estúpido como besarla o acercarla más a su cuerpo, no quería ganarse más de su desprecio muchas gracias. Sonrió levemente al oírla reír alzando los brazos para tocar las nubes cercanas. Le alegraba que se estuviera divirtiendo sinceramente.

Después de la primera hora, una vez ya rió y gritó al tocar las nubes y ver el océano desde el cielo, el viaje se tornó en algo más tranquilizante mientras ella inconscientemente se relajaba contra su cuerpo apoyando su mejilla en su hombro disfrutando de los paisajes que el vuelo les proporcionaba. Casi parecieran una pareja autentica, casi… porque pequeñas gotas de sangre se derramaban por la comisura de la boca del albino en lo que contenía el ataque de tos que trataba de desgarrar su garganta. Esta experiencia estaba haciendo que la amara a límites insospechados y mientras más crecía su amor más le dolía el desamor de saber que nunca lo amaría y probablemente ahora ella estuviera planeando como escaparse de él.

El momento agridulce terminó cuando vio los rayos del sol comenzar a asomarse en el horizonte. ¿Tan rápido había acabado la noche? Suspiró y le dijo a Hyorinmaru que era mejor volver, rompiendo el voto de silencio que había estado instalado las últimas horas. Karin se tensó, seguramente dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, y de inmediato se apartó de él.

Bajaron a tierra y sacó su espada para abrir el portal, cuando de repente sintió la pequeña mano de la chica en su hombro y se tensó, volteándose sorprendido solo para sorprenderse aún más al sentir sus labios estamparse contra los suyos.

Los ojos turquesas se ampliaron enormemente, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, hasta que la sintió morder su labio con fuerza al punto de la extracción de sangre lo que le produjo una sensación de placer inesperado, despertando una oscura sensación de deseo en lo más profundo de su alma que lo instó a tomarla por las caderas y apretarse contra su cuerpo suave correspondiendo el beso ferozmente.

Tan inesperado como el beso comenzó, terminó con un repentino empujón que lo lanzó al suelo, y apenas logró recuperarse del shock vio a Karin corriendo hacia Hyorinmaru con su espada en mano. El dragón la tomó entre sus garras y despegó rápidamente, largándose ambos dejándolo ahí tirado y completamente perplejo.

Ella… ellos… ambos… ¡lo abandonaron allí! ¡Habían estado planeando a sus espaldas y lo traicionaron sin ningún tapujo! Lo comprendía de Karin, ella lo odiaba, pero… ¿Hyorinmaru? Esa maldita lagartija de hielo sobre-desarrollada iba a pagar caro por esto.

Le habían quitado su espada así que… tendría que recurrir al método antiguo para hacer un portal. No se necesitaba ser el genio que era para saber que esos dos traidores iban a Karakura. Y sí ella lo besó… seguramente fue porque al leer los libros de demonología de su oficina se enteró de que podía abrir portales con la espada de un demonio mayor y con haber bebido unas gotas de su sangre… esa fue la única razón de su beso entonces.

Frunciendo el ceño con frustración, sacó su celular y marcó al infierno para que le hicieran un portal desde allá, aunque sabía que con sus métodos burocráticos tardarían horas antes de aprobar su pedido, llevarlo a los encargados de transportación, que estos lo llevaran a los encargados de asuntos del mundo humano y que el asunto fuera finalmente puesto en manos de su teniente que seguramente tardarían en encontrar pues nunca estaba en su oficina y siempre frecuentaba tabernas distintas para emborracharse.

Zapateó parado en ese desierto a orillas del mar mientras esperaba desde fines del amanecer hasta comienzos del atardecer, cuando finalmente pusieron a su teniente al teléfono y el portal después de eso se abrió en solo treinta malditos segundos con solo oprimir un estúpido botón que no les costaba nada, pero claro, tenían que complicarlo todo al pasarlo a una hoja de papel.

Suspiró, sabiendo que probablemente Karin ya había hecho alguna locura estúpida y Hyorinmaru era demasiado grande como para entrar en la ciudad y ayudarla si se metía en problemas, ese maldito dragón traicionero… Cruzó el portal con varias venas hinchadas en su sien.

Pisoteó en su camino a la casa Kurosaki sin siquiera inmutarse por la nieve que caía sobre su cabeza. No debería estar nevando en esta ciudad desde que él retiró su hechizo como parte del trato ya cumplido, pero estaba demasiado enojado como para preocuparse por eso ahora. Llegó a la clínica Kurosaki en lo que debía ser las ocho de la noche, sigilosamente para no ser visto por ningún humano aunque como era Halloween no importaba mucho su apariencia sobrenatural. Miró disimuladamente por la ventana del hogar y su boca cayó abierta ante lo que vio.

Karin estaba sentada almorzando con su familia como si fuera un día normal para ellos, como si no se supusiera que ella estaba muerta, como si no hubiera estado ausente del mundo terrenal por todo un año, como si siguiera siendo humana y la familia nunca hubiera sido separada.

Cerró los ojos dolorosamente, dándose cuenta de que la familia había superado sus problemas y trataba de aprovechar su tiempo unida en lo que él había tardado en llegar allí. No tenía derecho a interrumpir esto, al menos no por ahora.

Salió a las afueras de la ciudad y no le fue difícil encontrar a Hyorinmaru, que al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado por sus acciones.

-Lo siento mucho amo… Pero la niña realmente quería ver a su familia.- se disculpó su criatura.

-Está bien…- suspiró cansinamente. –Pero como vuelvas a planear algo así a mis espaldas le diré a la tigresa que tanto te gusta frecuentar que te comes tus propias escamas.- lo oyó gruñir disgustado ante esto y supo que había ganado.

-Bien, no volveré a hacer algo así.- cedió. –De todos modos, la niña ya sabe que tiene que volver antes de la medianoche.-

-Espero que así sea. Me meteré en problemas si tengo que matar leviatanes reales para proteger a esa idiota.- rodó los ojos.

-Llámala idiota todo lo que quieras, pero sé que matarías mil leviatanes solo para que te vuelva a besar, esta vez porque de verdad lo desee.- su tono fue de completa burla. El demonio chasqueó la lengua.

-Cuida tus palabras, lagartija. Sigo molesto contigo por haberme hecho enfrentarme a todo el equipo burocrático del infierno. Y aun puedo tener una larga conversación con la tigresa una vez regresemos.- a partir de ese momento, el dragón eligió sabiamente callar.

Una vez cumplida la medianoche, ambos propietarios del poder de hielo comenzaron a preocuparse al ver que la ex humana no llegaba. Tenían hasta que se cumpliera la primera hora del primero de noviembre antes de que los leviatanes empiecen a aparecer. Afortunadamente, ella no los hizo preocuparse mucho más, apareció solo veinte minutos tarde, corriendo con rostro enfadado hacia donde estaban.

-¡Maldito desgraciado, te odio!- llegó hecha una furia golpeando su pecho con sus pequeños puños, a lo que él sujetó sus muñecas.

-¿No debería ser yo el molesto teniendo en cuenta que conspiraste a mis espadas poniendo a mi propia criatura en mi contra?- frunció el ceño evidenciando su descontento.

-¡No me importa cómo te sientas! ¡Por tu culpa toda mi familia se vino abajo!- sus ojos de repente se cristalizaron, por lo que no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco. -¡En la carta que les dejé les dije la verdad sobre lo que estaba pasando! ¡Y a mi hermano estúpido se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer el mismo hechizo y ahora está condenado al infierno atrapado con una demonio de hielo y nieve tal como yo!- siguió tratando de golpearlo.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Su hermano hizo el mismo hechizo? Eso seguramente significaba que entabló un vínculo con el demonio femenino de hielo y nieve más poderosa de la época, que sería Kuchiki Rukia, aunque no sé le ocurría porque Kuchiki habría aceptado el hechizo a menos que fuera… por las mismas razones que él. ¿Estaría Kuchiki enlazada por el hilo rojo al hermano de Karin? Seguramente pronto lo averiguaría.

-Yo te dije claramente que escribieras una carta de suicidio, y sí te lo dije fue justamente para que tu familia no intentara meterse con cosas que no entienden ni sufriera con la ingenua esperanza de que algún día volverías a su lado. La decisión de contar la verdad fue tuya y las consecuencias de eso son algo con lo que tienes que lidiar.- soltó sus muñecas y le arrebató su espada de su cinturón. –No me culpes por todos los males de tu vida, yo no te obligue a hacer el hechizo ni a que dijeras cómo hacerlo en tu carta. Tú misma eres responsable de lo que es tu vida ahora.- suspiró alejándose de ella y abriendo un portal para regresar al infierno.

Hyorinmaru cruzó aun viéndose avergonzado o tal vez solo fingiendo para que no lo hiciera quedar mal con su querida tigresa, luego Karin cruzó cabizbaja, seguramente meditando acerca de lo que acababa de decirle, por último él cruzó sin saber sí arrepentirse de haber aceptado este viaje o no.

Llegaron solo para irse directo a la cama para dormir, pero antes de que él pudiera recostarse, una mariposa del infierno llegó en medio de un ataque de tos y al posarse en su dedo le informó de la boda de Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia que se realizaría mañana a primera hora. No hubiera querido asistir pero sabía que Karin querría ir así que suspiró enviando devuelta la mariposa para confirmar su presencia y la de su esposa en el palacio Kuchiki.

Cuando notificó a su mujer sobre la boda en el desayuno, después de darle una conferencia a ella y a Hyorinmaru, no pareció nada contenta con que su hermano teniendo que sufrir el mismo destino que ella, pero le confesó que hizo bien en pensar que no querría perderse la ceremonia, pues quería ver a su hermano mayor lo más posible después de tantos meses de no verse.

Volaron en Hyorinmaru por las sombras del infierno con una lámpara para que la ex humana no se sintiera tan intimidada por las espesas tinieblas y al llegar muy puntuales para la ceremonia, ella tuvo la oportunidad de correr a abrazar a su hermano.

-¡Karin, qué bueno ver que estás bien!- exclamó aliviado el extraño humano de cabellos anaranjados.

-¡No digas eso, idiota!- le dio un pisotón. -¡Lo que hiciste fue una estupidez! ¡No puedo creer que abandonaras a Yuzu y el viejo solo por terco de que yo no encontraría la forma de volver con ustedes!- volvió a golpearlo, pero al instante también volvió a abrazarlo.

-¡Oye!- de repente el Kurosaki lo notó. -¡Tú eres el demonio bastardo que se llevó a mi hermana, ¿no es cierto?!- no parecía agradarle.

-En efecto, yo la lleve al infierno contra su voluntad.- admitió encogiéndose de hombros. Esa era la verdad.

-¡¿Y te atreves a admitirlo tan libremente, desgraciado?!- quiso lanzarse a golpearlo pero su hermanita, sorpresivamente, lo detuvo.

-Suficiente, Ichi-nii. Fue mi culpa, yo hice el hechizo estúpido y él realmente no me ha tratado tan mal.- sus palabras lo dejaron con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa y confusión. ¿Desde cuándo ella tenía una opinión tan positiva y comprensiva sobre él? Definitivamente se había perdido de algo. –Bueno, es un bastardo sin sentimientos, pero aparte de eso no está tan mal.- y… ahí estaba el insulto que tanto había estado esperando, obviamente no podía haber faltado.

-Solo para que lo sepas, Kurosaki Ichigo.- el albino suspiró. –Tanto tú como tu futura esposa están invitados a quedarse en mi palacio para convivir con mi esposa todo el tiempo que quieran. Nunca fue mi intención que Karin permaneciera alejada de su familia.- pudo ver la mirada sorprendida de los bellos ojos grises ante sus palabras, pero decidió no darle más importancia e ir a sentarse en uno de los asientos, sofocando otro ataque de tos.

En cuanto Kuchiki Rukia salió vestida de novia para iniciar con la ceremonia, su pelinegra destinada se unió a él sentándose a su lado para ver un casamiento no muy distinto al que habían tenido ellos un año atrás. Kurosaki Ichigo también tuvo varias pataletas respecto a varias de sus costumbres, en especial la parte de volverse inmortal bebiendo sangre, pero prefirió beber a probar el otro método, o tal vez solo no quería enfadar al hermano mayor de Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya, que lo miraba fulminándolo con su inexpresiva mirada a pocos pasos de distancia, dispuesto a pulverizarlo fácilmente como el demonio mayor que era de ser necesario por humillar a su hermanita en este día tan sagrado para su clan.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, tuvo que soportar quedarse en la recepción solo porque su destinada quería pasar tiempo con su hermano, aunque al verlos hablar y ver a Kuchiki Rukia terminar de hablar con sus amigos, decidió acercarse a la mujer.

-Capitán Hitsugaya.- ella de inmediato hizo una reverencia hacia él. –Imaginó el motivo por el cual se acercó a mí y déjeme decirle que no se equivoca.- suspiró. –Acepté el hechizo de ese idiota porque estamos enlazados, y como supongo que usted no se lo ha dicho a Karin-chan, yo no se lo he dicho aún.- se cruzó de brazos. -¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? ¿Ella ha sido capaz de amarlo pese a que la separó del mundo en el cual creció?- se mordió el labio con preocupación.

-Temó que no.- admitió a pesar de que sabía que eso no la haría sentir mejor, pero no le veía sentido a mentir. –Tal vez tu caso con Kurosaki Ichigo sea diferente, pero yo creo que el desamor me matará antes de que ella pueda siquiera considerarme su amigo.- ahora mismo sentía un dolor punzante quemando en su pecho.

-Lo siento mucho, capitán.- se inclinó ante él y allí se terminó la conversación.

Fue después de otra hora que finalmente Karin aceptó volver a su propio palacio. Iban a seguir caminos separados apenas Hyorinmaru los dejó en el sexto piso pero entonces ella se volteó hacia él con una mirada rara que lo hizo mirarla con una ceja en alto.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, solo confundiéndolo más. –Hyorinmaru me dijo que llegaste a las ocho de la noche a la ciudad de Karakura, y aun así me dejaste quedarme con mi familia hasta último momento. No entiendo. ¿Por qué me dejaste quedarme pese a lo que te hice?- sacudió la cabeza, perpleja.

-Creí que ya te lo había dicho.- frunció el ceño. –Nunca fue mi intención separarte de tu familia. Tú fuiste la que hizo el hechizo, yo solo lo acepte para librarme de un matrimonio arreglado.- en realidad el matrimonio estaba arreglado para dentro de varias décadas sí ninguno llegaba a encontrar a sus enlazados por el hilo rojo, pero encontrar a la suya fue una buena excusa para que Takaede Megumi dejara de fastidiarlo con planes de boda. –Nunca fue mi intención perjudicar tu vida, no siento ninguna satisfacción al ver tu tristeza. Es cosa tuya si me crees o no.- sin más decidió retirarse, aunque sea solo para comenzar a toser sintiendo el dolor en su pecho y las dificultades para respirar correctamente.

No iba a durar mucho más. Pero no tenía nada qué hacer para ayudarse a sí mismo. Ni siquiera intentaría conquistarla, sabía que era inútil, sabía que nunca lo perdonaría y no la culpaba, él también odiaría a quién lo separara de las personas que amaba y su mundo.

Por desgracia, no pudo seguir ocultando la gravedad de su situación cuando, caminando hacia su oficina, un fuerte ataque de repente lo hizo caer de rodillas, tosiendo desgarradoramente mientras se sujetaba el pecho para tratar de aguantar el dolor mientras veía su sangre derramarse en el suelo, pero entonces vio un par de pies frente a él y alzó la vista horrorizándose al ver que se trataba de Karin mirándolo horrorizada, habiendo notado perfectamente la sangre en el suelo y la forma en la que se sujetaba el pecho. Al verla salir corriendo, supo que no faltaría mucho para que Rangiku y Momo se enteraran de la situación.

Tal como sospechó, esa misma tarde ellas llegaron pisoteando a su oficina con rostros muy preocupados pero también visiblemente furiosas y frustradas con la situación.

-¡Eres un idiota!- chillaron ambas.

-¡Sabes muy bien que mejorarías solo si pusieras un poco de esfuerzo en conquistar a Karin-chan!- Momo lo miró con ojos aguados. -¡Estoy segura de que ella siente algo por ti! ¡Solo dale una oportunidad a lo suyo!- sollozó tristemente.

-Capitán, sí aceptaste su hechizo fue porque sabías muy bien que una vez conozcas a la persona a la cual estás atado por el hilo rojo del destino tienes cierto periodo para obtener el regalo del destino y estar con tu amor verdadero o el desamor te mataría.-

-El desamor va a matarme de todas formas.- miró a ambas con frialdad. –Acepte su hechizo en ese momento porque no tuve más tiempo para pensarlo detenidamente, luego me di cuenta de que fue un error haberla forzado a estar conmigo, y sé por ya conocer su carácter que nunca podrá perdonarme por eso. No me importa que el desamor me mate, no volveré a forzarla a nada nunca más.- apretó los puños. –Además, cuando el desamor me maté, entonces el contrato entre nosotros ya no será válido y ella podrá regresar a su hogar.- cerró los ojos dolorosamente. –Ahora váyanse, tengo trabajo que hacer.- prácticamente las echó.

-Estás cometiendo un error.- dijeron ambas mientras se retiraban.

Al día siguiente, se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando Karin entró a su oficina trayendo una bandeja con un desayuno para dos.

-Sí Matsumoto y Hinamori te obligaron a hacer esto, yo personalmente hablaré con ellas.- suspiró al verla jalar una silla y sentarse frente a él. –En serio, lo que sea que te hayan dicho seguro es alguna especie de confabulación, no tienes porqué escucharlas.-

-De hecho, no he hablado con ellas desde ayer en la mañana.- murmuró tranquila, su tono inusualmente amable. –Simplemente, me di cuenta de qué no has sido tan malo conmigo como yo estaba creyendo, y quise compensar lo mal que me he estado portando contigo.- él la miró incrédulo, sin creer que esto que estaba haciendo no fuera obra de las dos mujeres locas. –Me esforcé preparando tu desayuno así que por favor come.- de repente pareció irritada y él no pudo evitar encontrarla un poco adorable.

Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió comer aunque sea solo por esta vez. Su nivel de cocina era bastante promedio, pero solo el hecho de saber que realmente había puesto un poco de esfuerzo para él lo hizo sentir como si estuviera comiendo el desayuno más delicioso de toda la historia.

No conversaron mucho, ella hizo pocas preguntas y él contestó con breves respuestas, y luego de desayunar un sirviente retiró las cosas y apenas Hyorinmaru se asomó toda su atención se volvió al dragón de hielo en lo que él volvía a trabajar.

Extrañamente, a partir de ese día esa empezó a ser una costumbre entre ellos. Ella todos los días le traía el desayuno preparado por sus propias manos que cada vez le sabía mejor y mejor y en cada desayuno tenían pequeñas conversaciones en las que cada vez hablaban más antes de que Hyorinmaru viniera o ella decidiera que quería leer un libro o ir a jugar a los jardines. Con el tiempo, empezó a invitarlo a leer junto a ella o a dar paseos juntos por los jardines.

Confirmó que efectivamente su nuevo comportamiento no fue impulsado por Matsumoto y Hinamori cuando vio a las mujeres bastante sorprendidas por la repentina cercanía entre ellos y su primera hipótesis de que él decidió escucharlas y esforzarse por conquistarla, pero entonces se quedó sin ideas de porqué repentinamente ella había empezado a actuar así.

Aunque muy confundido, una vez confirmó que Karin hacía lo que hacía por iniciativa propia, empezó a bajar más la guardia a su alrededor y conversaba con ella en el desayuno, pasaban tiempo juntos siempre que lo invitaba y la extrañaba a horrores cuando ella iba al palacio Kuchiki para pasar tiempo con su hermano o este venía a su palacio y acaparaba toda su atención.

Cuando estaba con ella ahora sin sentirse tan rechazado y odiado, sus ataques de tos y dolores en el pecho ni siquiera se asomaban, pero volvían con el doble de fuerza cada vez que reflexionaba acerca de lo mucho que la amaba ahora que ella probablemente solo había comenzado a verlo como un amigo.

Fue en una tarde cuando estaba en su oficina tratando de sobrevivir otro ataque cuando Karin entró sin tocar como era su costumbre y de inmediato corrió preocupada hacia él al verlo en ese estado lanzándose a abrazarlo frotando su espalda hasta que finalmente se calmó y correspondió a su abrazo estrechándola con fuerza contra sí.

Enterró la nariz en su cuello, respirando su aroma aunque sabía que no debería porque ella podría incomodarse, pero no lo pudo evitar hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se alejó a toda prisa, solo para encontrarla mirándolo fijamente.

-G-gracias por eso.- carraspeó para recuperar la compostura. –Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar algo así de nuevo. Con tu permiso, será mejor que vaya a recostarme.- se puso en pie para retirarse de la oficina, pero se detuvo al sentirla tomar su muñeca.

-Toshiro…- lo llamó por su nombre. -¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdadera razón por la cual tuviste que aceptar mi hechizo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que yo era la razón por la cual te estás muriendo?- se quedó sin aliento al escuchar sus preguntas, y no se necesitaba ser el genio que era para saber lo que estaba pasando aquí.

-Tú… nos escuchaste, ese día…- claro, ahora lo entendía todo. –Tú me escuchaste hablando con Matsumoto y Hinamori.- esbozó una sonrisa repleta de amargura y dolor. –Por supuesto… solo cambiaste tu actitud hacia mí por lastima.- había sido tan estúpido al pensar que podría estar considerándolo su amigo.

-¿Qué?- frunció el ceño. -¡No! ¡No lo estás entendiendo en absoluto!- pisoteó viéndolo indignada.

-Ya no es necesario que finjas, sé muy bien lo que está pasando aquí.- el dolor punzante en su pecho aumentó como nunca antes. –Quédate con tu lastima, prefiero que el desamor me mate antes de vivir solo de las migajas de tu amor.- sintiendo sus ojos arder, decidió retirarse a su habitación antes de que terminara derrumbándose delante de ella.

Llegó a su cuarto respirando agitadamente y cerró de un portazo, empezando a toser y retorcerse por el dolor. Se sentía tan estúpido. Por un momento realmente pensó que… que algún día ella llegaría amarlo de verdad, pero todo fue un engaño, todo fue lastima.

Escuchó golpes en la puerta y contuvo las lágrimas a duras penas, abriendo solo para quedarse con la boca abierta al ver a Karin también mirándolo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta ella le brincó encima, tirándolo al suelo con su cuerpo a horcajadas sobre el suyo.

-¡Deja de sufrir por mí!- exigió golpeando su pecho. -¡No es necesario, gran idiota! ¡No es necesario porque yo…!...- calló a media frase, con las mejillas enrojecidas. –Yo… estoy…- todo su rostro enrojeció. –Estoy enamorada de ti…- su voz fue apenas un susurro.

-Yo…- sus ojos y su boca cayeron, pero entonces se cerraron. –No te creo.- dijo contundente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Me costó decir eso como para que ahora me digas que no me crees!- volvió a golpetear su pecho. –Como sea…- de repente sonrió. –Si no me crees con palabras… entonces solo tendré que persuadirte de otra forma.- susurró seductora, antes de unir suavemente sus labios.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto, sus ojos estaban a un pelo de salirse de sus cuencas y su mente no sabía que pensar, pero al sentirla mordisquear su labio inferior a sus pensamientos no le quedaron mucho espacio para concentrarse en sorprenderse o cuestionar sus motivos para de pronto besarlo de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo.

Por un tiempo simplemente se quedó postrado allí en el piso de su habitación aun con la puerta abierta correspondiendo con entusiasmo a su beso que esta vez no parecía ser ninguna trampa para robar gotas de su sangre y solo parecía aumentar su intensidad a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, sobre todo cuando ella logró introducir su lengua en su cavidad y casi con miedo ambos empezaron a saborearse, entonces fue cuando sus manos jugaron un rol más activo en el caliente suceso.

Las manos de ella, que habían estado estáticas en su pecho, comenzaron a moverse a lo largo de todo su torso, y las manos de él no pudieron contenerse en tocar aquello que siempre estaba contemplando a pesar de que mentalmente se reprendía por ser un pervertido: sus piernas, o sus muslos para ser más exactos, aunque igual le gustaba cada pequeña parte de ella.

Justo en el momento en el que su calor corporal subió hasta hacerlo sentir la extraña necesidad no solo de quitarse la ropa sino de quitarle la ropa a ella también, escuchó pasos y unas risitas y de inmediato ambos se separaron mirando atónitos a Momo y Rangiku paradas justo fuera de la puerta de su habitación con sonrisas tan grandes que casi no les cabían en el rostro.

-Lamentamos haber interrumpido. ¡Por favor continúen!- sin más cerraron la puerta, dejándolos a solas y muy rojos.

Ellos se separaron lentamente, ella se quitó de encima de su cuerpo y ambos se sentaron tensamente uno junto al otro en el suelo.

-Bueno… eso arruinó el estado de ánimo.- Karin rió nerviosamente.

-C-creo que deberías volver a tu habitación.- tosió incómodo, sorprendiéndose de que esta vez ni una sola gota de sangre haya salido.

-Mmm… nah…- sonrió traviesamente, jalándolo del cuello de su kimono para volver a estrellar sus labios, esta vez introduciendo su lengua en su boca rápidamente y palpando sus pectorales sin pena alguna.

Con más de un año de frustraciones acumuladas y el hecho de que ella no parecía querer nada suave, él no pudo evitar descontrolarse un poco y mandar al diablo su autocontrol. La tomó de la cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo mientras ahora se convertía claramente en el dominante al besarla y frotar su muslo descaradamente. Y pronto eso no le basto y su boca bajó por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello y depositar suaves besos por toda su garganta antes de morder su clavícula y gemir al sentirla clavar sus uñas en su pecho aún por encima de la tela que ya estaba comenzando a resultarle molesta.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento, pero en lo que pareció solo un par de segundos ambos ya estaban completamente desnudos de la cintura para arriba y él se encontraba apretando los grandes montículos mientras chupaba su lóbulo y ella lo volvía loco rastrillando sus dedos suaves por su espina dorsal.

Cuando tropezaron con su Futon y cayeron sobre el suave colchón, ya les faltaba la mayor parte de la ropa a ambos, de hecho, Karin solo tenía un calcetín colgando de su pie izquierdo y Toshiro ya tenía un gran bulto queriendo deshacerse de su ropa interior lo antes posible, aunque fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa de quitárselo al sentirlo demasiado ocupado lamiendo uno de sus pezones mientras pellizcaba el otro.

-Agh, Karin…- gimió al sentirla rodear su miembro con su mano una vez quedó completamente desnudo, aunque más que de placer su gemido fue un poco de dolor al sentirla apretar su pene tratando de tocar sus dedos pues estos por el grosor no llegaban a cerrarse a su alrededor. –Deja eso, idiota.- riñó con las mejillas rojas dejando por un segundo de morder sus pechos.

-Lo siento.- rió nerviosa, aflojando su agarre y empezando en cambio a subir y bajar su mano, frotando con su palma el glande cada vez que llegaba a la cima con un ritmo exasperantemente lento que estaba amenazando con acabar con su poca cordura. Empezó a jadear irremediablemente. –Oh, ¿te gusta eso?- su tono fue tan altanero que prácticamente lo obligó a mordisquear con fuerza uno de sus pezones en venganza, arrancándole un pequeño chillido. –Pagaras por eso.- su tono fue más travieso que rencoroso.

De repente, ella lo empujó para que cayera de espaldas en la cama y se posicionó justo detrás de su miembro erguido aun con su mano firmemente envuelta a su alrededor. La sola vista de sus pechos colgando tan cerca de su hombría mientras sensualmente soplaba su aliento sobre la punta casi lo hacen venirse en ese instante, pero se contuvo mientras solo podía mirar hipnotizado como lentamente ella se lo llevaba a la boca, introduciendo primero el glande y dándole una suave lamida antes de engullirlo hasta más de la mitad casi de golpe, atragantándose y amordazándose completamente debido a que casi no le cabía en esa pequeña cavidad suya.

Gruñó como si un animal fuera y tuvo que contenerse del salvaje impulso de empujar sus caderas arriba para que ella terminara de tragárselo, porque ante todo era un caballero y había prometido que nunca más volvería a forzarla a nada, así que solo se dedicó a disfrutar de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a darle, que de todas formas era más que suficiente para tener a su mente delirando del placer carnal.

Ella estuvo succionando su miembro mientras lo sacaba e introducía una y otra vez por lo que probablemente fueron solo pocos minutos pero se sintieron como una eternidad, hasta que finalmente lo sacó definitivamente de su boca para tomar aire, momento que él aprovechó para invertir posiciones y lanzarse a devorar sus pechos con ahínco mientras llevaba un dedo a la entrepierna de su mujer, sintiendo su humedad bañando su dedo hasta que finalmente encontró su entrada y comenzó a introducir lenta y cuidadosamente la punta del dedo sintiéndola tan caliente y apretada que no sabía cómo es que su miembro cabría, pero encontró que mientras su humedad iba en aumento su dedo se deslizaba cada vez más fácilmente en su interior y pronto introdujo otro moviéndolos con lentitud hacia adentro y afuera, disfrutando de los dulces gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios.

Uso la punta de su lengua para trazar un rastro de saliva de uno de sus pezones al otro, turnándose en chupar, lamer y morder sus dos botoncitos rosados y pellizcarlos y retorcerlos con la mano que no estaba entre sus piernas aumentando la velocidad de su mete-saca y agregando otro dedo, dilatándola cada vez más para lo que venía a continuación.

-Karin…- gruñó al sentirla arañar su espada. –Ya no aguanto, tengo que…- gimió al rozar su miembro contra su muslo. –Te deseo.-

-Ya me tienes.- dijo en medio de un suspiro placentero. –Siempre me has tenido y siempre me tendrás, solo que yo no lo admitía.- tomó impulso para besarlo en los labios mientras él paraba con sus caricias, escuchando atentamente sus palabras. –Siempre estuve intrigada por ti, y apenas me demostraste que no tenías malas intenciones y solo querías mi felicidad, baje la guardia y me enamore tan rápido que casi ni recuerdo porque es que antes no quería estar cerca de ti.- rió. –Te amo. Te amo y ya no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por mí nunca más.- tomó su rostro entre sus manos. –Y creo que ya es hora de consumar nuestro matrimonio, ¿tú no?- sonrió.

Correspondió a su sonrisa, más confiado y tranquilo después de escuchar sus palabras, entonces tomó sus muslos y los separó para posicionarse entre sus piernas y embestirla de una sin más preámbulos. Pudo ver una mirada de reproche en sus ojos a la vez que lágrimas en las comisuras de los mismos, a lo que solo atinó a besar su frente mientras era embargado por el enorme placer de estar dentro de la mujer que amaba.

Trató de permanecer quieto en su interior el tiempo suficiente para que ella se acostumbrara a la sensación, pero al cabo de pocos minutos el placer sofocante fue demasiado como para soportar quedarse quieto cuando todos sus sentidos le pedían a gritos moverse. Suspiró largamente, antes de depositar un beso en la frente sudorosa de Karin y comenzar a retirarse de su interior muy lentamente, saliendo casi por completo antes de volver a adentrarse con un poco de dificultad, entonces enterró la cabeza en su cuello y comenzó a esparcir besos húmedos allí, alegrándose de escucharla volver a jadear con placer y sentir sus jugos ir en aumento mientras seguía entrando y saliendo lentamente de su interior cada vez más fácilmente.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Karin empezara a sacudir suavemente sus caderas contra la suya, enterrando las manos en su cabello rastrillando su cuero cabelludo con las uñas antes de bajar por su nuca hasta su espalda sudorosa y enclavarse allí cuando le propinó una embestida particularmente fuerte.

-¡Lo siento!- dejó de besar su cuello al creer haberla lastimado, pero en cambio se encontró con su rostro contorsionado por una mueca de placer y entonces ella dijo la palabra que terminó por eliminar los rastros del poco autocontrol que aún luchaba por sobrevivir en su mente nublada:

-Más…- solo con esa palabra de su parte bastó para que su mente terminara de nublarse por completo y su cuerpo se entregara al adictivo placer carnal.

Tomó sus caderas con sus manos, elevándola levemente del colchón para tirarla más fuerte contra sus potentes embestidas, lo cual era un poco descoordinado debido al hecho de que ella había comenzado a moverse también, pero finalmente terminaron por encontrar un ritmo que satisfacía las necesidades de ambos de coger fuerte y rápidamente.

Por desgracia para él, su inexperiencia estaba haciendo que el tiempo le jugara en contra, puesto que podía sentir que le faltaba muy poco para terminar pese a que aún quería seguir disfrutando de sus cuerpos conectados, pero por desgracia no tenía mucha opción al respecto, ella era tan caliente y apretada que simplemente no podía resistirlo por más tiempo.

Aun sin disminuir el ritmo de sus embestidas, llevó una mano a su clítoris y comenzó a frotarlo vertiginosamente, agradeciendo a los cielos y a los libros de educación sexual que guardaban en la biblioteca cuando sintió sus paredes vaginales empezar a convulsionar a su alrededor mientras ella sucumbía a un orgasmo que la hizo gritar su nombre a la par que lo hacía vaciarse totalmente en su interior.

Rápidamente salió de ella, por temor a hacerle más daño y sonrió al verla mirarlo con una sonrisa, pero con los parpados caídos por el cansancio y somnolencia. Se acostó a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, acariciando su mejilla antes de besarla dulcemente, siendo correspondido hasta que en el medio del beso ella cayó dormida.

Rió enternecido y se dispuso a dormir también. Mañana tendrían que soportar las burlas de Matsumoto, Hinamori… y Hyorinmaru, aparte de que aún tenía muchas cosas que explicarle a Karin sobre la vida en el infierno, ahora que habían consumado su matrimonio era más que seguro que ella desarrollaría poderes en un futuro muy cercano y eso conllevaba más responsabilidades.

Por otro lado, esa noche durmió tan tranquilo como nunca antes, ya sin sentir el dolor del desamor o el vacío de la soledad, solo la calidez del amor que comenzó un día cuando ella creyó realizar un tonto juego cuando realmente lo que hizo fue un hechizo infernal.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Este es otro reciclado de facebook... Originalmente iba a estar dividido en dos partes, pero me dio flojera así q lo subo como una :v Y ahora es el OS más largo que tengo en toda mi cuenta xD

Bueno, espero que esto les haya gustado y felicidades por llegar hasta aquí :P Los personajes de Tite Kubo! No olviden decirme su opinión en un review, eso me haría muy feliz :3

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
